


This Can’t Be Happening

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [10]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	This Can’t Be Happening

You weren’t even fully aware that it happened, but over time, Daryl had moved in completely. He was fine with taking things slow, happy just to be able to hold you. Three months after the Shane incident you were at home with Rori while Daryl was at work. You wanted to surprise him when he got home, as he’d been sleeping in Rori’s room while she was in yours, so you were removing all his things from her room. This way, he could start sleeping in your room. Rori would happily carry away the pillow while you had the blankets.

While you were putting things in the washing machine, there was a knock at the door. The only people that came over were Rick, Lori, and Maggie now and then. So, you didn’t think twice about simply opening the door. There stood a man with an eyepatch. A man you had never seen before. “Can I help you?” You asked, confused.

“That depends. Are you Y/N?” His smooth voice asked, sending a chill up her spine.

“Yes…”

He smiled. “Good.”  

He took a step forward as you tried to shut the door, he smacked his hand against the door shoving it open causing you to fall backward. You scrambled to your feet, “Who are you?” 

“A friend of a friend,” sneered the man.

“Rori, _**RUN**_!” You yelled. Turning to run after your daughter, you were stopped short when a hand reached out grabbing you by your ponytail.

Your hands came up trying to loosen the iron grip only to hear the sinister laughter from behind you. With a harsh jerk, he yanked you backwards so that you slammed into his chest. He wrapped both arms around you and spoke menacingly next to your ear.

“Tell the brat to get out here, now!”

“Go to hell!” You snarled.

* * *

Rori panicked when she heard you yell for her to run. In her arms was her favorite stuffed tiger that Daryl had bought her. She looked around, wondering where she was supposed to run to. Seeing the open window, she pulled out the drawers on the dresser and scaled it to the window. She looked out, and knew she’d get hurt, but you wouldn’t tell her to run if you didn’t need to, right?

Her little hand pushed on the screen, with it barely giving way. Finally leaning on it, she tumbled out the window, the hem of her tutu skirt snagging on the metal that went around the window. She sniffed, having skinned her knee, but ran towards the woods. Her skirt began to unravel as she went between the trees, until the string broke.

Looking around, she had no idea which way to go, or who would find her. Picking a random direction, she ran. Tripping over a branch, she fell, not even stopping to pick up her toy.

* * *

Daryl was looking forward to a nice warm dinner and time with you and Rori when he pulled into his parking space on his motorcycle. It had been a long day, and he was glad it was over. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh and walked up the stairs to the front door. As soon as he walked in, he knew something was wrong. “Y/N?” He yelled, running through the apartment. “Rori?!” He looked in Rori’s room, and then yours. Seeing the window, he rushed over to it.

He was about to move away when the pink string caught his eye. Pulling his phone from his back pocket, he climbed out the window. As soon as he hit the ground, he dialed Rick. Finding the string again, he followed it while the phone rang. Finally, Rick picked up. “ _Rick_?!” He rushed, cutting him off. “I think Y/N are in trouble.”

“What?!” Rick asked. “What happened?”

“I got home, place is a wreck. I yell for them, and look all over. I get to Y/N’s room, and I noticed the window. Wide open, no screen in it. A pink string caught my eye, so I climbed out the window and I’m following it into the woods.”

“A pink string?”

Daryl sighed. “Rori was wearing a pink tutu skirt this mornin’! I’m lookin’ for her in the woods. Get your ass to her place!” He snapped, hanging up and going back to focus on his search.

* * *


End file.
